Life's like a box of Rose's
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: The cousins all come in different Flavours but they unite and live in perfect harmony.


J. owns what she does I own what I do.

So this came from me having a box of Roses (the chocolate) and then I was in Mt. Gambier for the State's so here we go.

They say father like son, well they are certainly right, you see he had an ability to understand people, and I am the one people come to for advice. He also had a small obsession with chocolate and I inherited that well maybe a large obsession. They say my family is crazy, confusing and to be honest they are but I'll tell you a secret. Life with them is like a box of roses.

Well my cousins have certain favorites, I'll eat any chocolate although I have my favorites my cousins well they are fussier. I have a theory life with this lot well you can learn about the person by the chocolate.

**Strawberry Creams**. I love these and so does Vic.

Like the chocolate, she can sometimes be a little nerdy but beautiful at the same time, her geekiness makes her perfect not just another face. Inside its smooth just like her, she calms everyone around her and trouble just rolls of her. She is also a daddy's girl, still loves picking strawberry's with her dad. She can be wrapped up in pink but she's not sickly, it's like a moment in heaven with her. Vic happens to have strawberry blonde hair however she claims she has Weasley hair it's just vela genes, her hair a pale orange yellow smooth like the inside of strawberry creams.

**Cherry Ripes**. Dominique favored these which are also the younger sister to the strawberry cream.

Dom is like an intense version of Vic, the Cherries sweet but have a kick, Dom, loves to laugh and play pranks, the coconut flavor giving a spunky edge. Cherry Ripes are always fun, lively. Dom however much she loves to be silly is a leader and brave, a true Gryffindor. Her father smiles at every joke even when it covers the carpet. Fred would be proud of her. She was the voice of reason among her pranking cousins with the original and unique ideas.

**Hazelnut Praline Crisp**. Louis very much is mother's son.

Royal and luxurious like Louis, he gained his mother genes, with blonde than red, his hair golden. A smooth talker with a crunchy side. A dry humor with a side of sarcasm. Louis says what he thinks and doesn't hide behind masks. However knowing if he is being funny or truthful is always a problem. Out of all the siblings he uses his French as much as he can. Louis can be over confident much like the first James Potter or Percy but with a large family from different backgrounds stays out of the limelight and uses his confidence to help others.

**Classic Fudge**. Molly devours these and they are always there to help.

Molly is a Ravenclaw, and from her love of the classic Fudge created an eagle above her bed with the sweet wrappers. Some people say they are plain but when you're surrounded by our family a reasonably normal person is never a bad thing. Intelligence is not the only thing in her life, she uses it to help everyone she can sometimes an accomplice with Dom and the others making the abstract ideas possibly but when they get caught either nobody guesses her or she talks her way out of it.

**Dairy Milk. **Lucy unlike the others believes in the beauty of its simplicity.

The original flavor, she is the child of Percy, she dislikes breaking the rules but she is also like Audrey and will if it is important. Everybody likes her, how can you not. She is what she is and is proud of that as she doesn't need to be anything else for people to like her. She is a tough cookie though, and doesn't let anybody make her feel bad or mess with her.

**Chocolate Supreme. **Fred II has the spirit of Fred in him, indulging in pranks and jokes.

Fred has more than enough pranking genes in him, indulging in every joke. However inside he is romantic at heart with a soft side fighting every teary face with a joke, his infectious good humor touching everybody. His humor and romantic side makes Fred the favourite of the ladies however he much like Lucy believes in the one, he is in the classic fairy tale.

**Vanilla Butter Caramel. **Roxy loves the unique.

Somehow Roxy can mix anything and it will turn out amazing whether in baking or clothes. Roxy defiantly has a sweet tooth and will try any flavor. Roxy is loud and noisy and can worm her way out of anything, her crazy personality gets into and out of trouble and like Fred she is a favorite of the opposite gender. She loves to flirt with the boys as she doesn't believe in the fairy tale. Sometimes the complete opposite of Fred yet identical in other ways. Her flaming Red hair always smells of vanilla, butter and caramel.

**Turkish delight. ** Rose loves anything to do with the flower she is named after.

Rose inherited her mother's brains and all the Weasley genes. Her luscious red curly hair smelled of roses but with her tanned skin she looked mysterious, different. On the outside she was tough, hard talking and a protector although with one knee melting smile or kind word she would be jelly. She was a firecracker changing from jelly to tough with both Hermione's and Ron's temper in one she was known to be someone not to mess with but there was one boy who kept coming back because when Rose was angry her hair would fly, her eyes darken and for him it was fun. He always knew how to turn her to jelly. It's probably why he carried Turkish Delights everywhere with him and why Mrs. Malfoy always would send them every week.

**Hazelnut Whirl. ** Hugo was of the same cut as Louise, but a little nuttier.

Hugo and Louis where both the youngest and the youngest sons of their families. A smooth talker and confident being the only son and the baby of the family meant no sibling rivalry. He took it upon himself as a protector to his sister, when the time came he could be a tough cookie if anyone hurt his sister. Hugo is a nutty person with his mother's passion and his dad's love for the weird. Such as the Chudley Cannons every week found Hugo into something new, which nobody had heard of and when it became popular a new obsession took its place.

**Caramello Deluxe. **James Sirius Potter has an obsession with Caramello Deluxe's.

James is much like his predecessors James and Sirius after they deflated their egos. Another classic favourite he was popular with everyone being part of the golden team of Gryffindor. He runs into trouble more often than not but somehow he finds a way out. An older brother at heart always having a joke but protecting them when they need it.

**Peppermint Cream. **Albus the Slytherin of the bunch loved anything green.

Albus became a Slytherin and met Scorpious, although his uncle was weary of Malfoy he wouldn't desert his family. Albus always loved Peppermint, while studying potions; he discovered that his love of Peppermint was not only because of chocolate, it was also the smell from the love potion as well as mango and toothpaste. He loved the difference from the rest of his cousin's and especially his dad who he looked exactly alike.

**Lemon Cheesecake**. Lily loved anything made of dessert

Lily is the princess of the family, a mad mix of everything with a large sweet tooth. Baking is second nature to Lily and Lemon Cheese was her sunshine food. Sometimes very sweet other times sour she bounces from one side to the other but always end up doing the right thing. Her smile really is the sunshine of the world. She is completely gooey and will trust anyone once they prove themselves.

I may not be a cousin in blood but we are family in everything else. You may ask what my favourite is what I'm like but I can be anything, I will be whatever my cousins need to me to be. But I do really love Strawberry Creams.

Hope that was alright, It's probably weird.


End file.
